A Game of Dominance
by FaithBlossom
Summary: My first fanfic. Lemon with Tidus and Lulu, hope you all like. Rated MA for adult content! Please review, any feedback would be great! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap****ter 1: A Game of Dominance**

Tidus wondered how events had led to this moment. His legs shuddered and mind went blank with the sheer disbelief he was experiencing. Here he was, tucked behind an old Luca merchant stall, sitting on a crate with his shorts around his ankles and Lulu on her knees playing with his manhood like it was a toy. Shock and disbelief washed over his senses as questions flooded into the young man's mind. How was this happening? Was this due to some repressed feelings for Chappu? Why hadn't she looked up at him since she had started?

The questions quickly evaporated as heat encompassed his member as Lulu took him deep inside her throat, everything stopped as Tidus lolled his head back and closed his eyes in order to maximise the feeling of pleasure. Lulu's lips formed a tight seal around his shaft and he felt their pressure, where Yuna had soft and supple lips, Lulu's were firm and full bodied, much akin to the mage herself. His eyes wakened slowly to look back down at her, hoping to meet her gaze, yet she did not return it, instead grasping his base with her hand and sucking deeper and faster.

Tidus let out a huff with the quickening of pace and directed his attention to Lulu's defining characteristics, those ample snowy white breasts, captivated in that impossibly tight corset. Despite his natural confidence, Tidus felt completely lost in the current situation. As the mage's cleavage pressed against his thighs, the young man's thoughts became encompassed with releasing them from their containment. Yet his muscles refused to move, Lulu was completely in control here, Tidus felt entirely at the mercy of her will as she casually lapped at his tip and then took him deep inside her throat again, clawing at his undercarriage with her nails.

His awkward mind was finally set a rest as the sultry mage released him from her mouth and took him into her hand while gazing upward.

"The top, take it off."

"Lulu are you sure about this?"

"I am aware of my actions boy, unless this displeases you?"

"No…not at all!"

Tidus undid the straps of his top and threw it to the ground beside the crate he was sitting on. Lulu lazily pumped his erection while admiring the athletic build of the young blitzball player, his muscles were framed by the shadows cast by the merchant stall and his thighs bulged with tension. Where Tidus felt helpless, Lulu was empowered. Her attraction to the young man had been burning for a long time and she was relishing having him at her sexual mercy. With a hint of a smile, the mage licked him again before engorging his erection with her mouth. The speed of her pleasuring increased again as she bobbed her head with greater vigour, and Tidus gripped the crate with a tight hold as he pushed his manhood higher. His erection felt bigger than it ever had before, as if his very body was unable to contain its pressure.

"Lu…"

The mage released him again with a gasp of air, again taking his shaft in her hand and pumping rhythmically.

"What boy?"

"Take it off"

"What?"

"Your top, take it off."

A smirk washed over Lulu's face as she saw the erotic desperation in the young man's eyes. She had always garnered attention for her bodily assets and had never sought to hide them, instead enjoying the advantages they brought. With a slow rise she leaned over Tidus, pushing her cleavage into his face and whispered into his ear, still pumping his throbbing cock.

"You have hands don't you boy?"

Tidus' eyes widened at the temptress's words as she licked his ear lobe before looking him in the eyes. The mage squeezed his erection hard in her hand and snapped him into action. Tidus' inhibitions left him as he gripped Lulu's head with his hand and kissed her passionately, much to the woman's surprise. His other hand ripped at the tie on the front of her corset, his arms flexed as he tore out the rope and loosened the corset. With a gruff growl, Tidus pulled the corset loose as Lulu's breasts sprung free from their hold. Larger than he had even thought, the black mage's cleavage was the essence of womanly perfection, heaving yet pert and shapely. He released his hold on her head and pushed her by the shoulder back down to her knees.

Tidus rose to his feet, standing over the mage, and pressed his erection to her lips. Lulu's expression changed from dominant to admiring, not many had imparted their sexual will on her. Wakka was always submissive, as were they all before him. Yet this one was not the same. She nonchalantly pursed her lips as Tidus pushed his cock into her mouth and began to thrust. Lulu felt her own desires flourish, a breeze whistled behind the stall and tingled against her nipples, the throbbing of Tidus' manhood ebbed on her tongue and the trickle of her own wetness made its way down her thigh. The mage rallied her will and pushed the young man back onto the crate.

"I'm sorry Lulu was I too forceful?"

"Silence boy."

With a wave of her hand the interlocking belts that made up her dress fell to the ground in unison, while the black cloak she wore also dropped from the magical command. Tidus looked entranced at the sight before him, the beautiful woman stood as bare as he was save for a pair of thigh-high stockings and black lace underwear.

"I don't need to use magic to remove these do I boy?"

"No…I think I can manage fine." Tidus said with a wide grin before shimmying the underwear down her shapely legs and to the floor.

Lulu again pushed him back down on the crate, and glanced upon the muscled body of the young man, before ending her gaze with his flushed penis. Her thoughts sparked at the image of it, hard and high-reaching, with a trickle of pre-cum running down the shaft to his undercarriage.

"Now, show me you can be a man."

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The words took a moment to wash over Tidus, for a second the young man did feel like a boy… a boy presented with a goddess. His mind set alight with visionary delight as he tried to commit every part of the woman before him to memory. Desires spiralled off as he imagined all the possibilities that were about to befall him, his eyes glazed as his member leaked his lust ever so slightly down his shaft as it pulsated with desperation for release.

The mage stepped forward out of the snaking pile of belts and underwear, her radiantly white body offset by the black lace stockings that clung to her long legs. Tidus' eyes followed them upwards to her flower, which glistened from Lulu's own lust. His eyes continued upwards to her breasts, immense in both their size and form and finished locking vision with the woman's own red-brown irises.

She stepped forward once more and placed one of her legs over Tidus' thigh; he stroked it and felt the smoothness of the stockings and the suppleness of her body. She stepped inwards and lowered herself into his embrace, placing a hand behind his blond hair while he cradled the base of her back. The other reached behind and Tidus felt her fingers trace under his undercarriage and up to his shaft, taking a hold as she lowered further. Heat again surrounded his erection as he entered Lulu, deeply and fully. The black mage released a small sigh as she felt his presence in her, closing her eyes while resting both hands on his broad shoulders. Her chest pushed against Tidus' lips and he risked a suckle, flicking his tongue against her nipple, coaxing another erogenous noise from her.

Lulu bit down on her lower lip as she began to roll her hips forward, rocking herself across his thighs and grinding his manhood inside her. The crate creaked as Tidus let out a pant of desire as he felt the head of his member stimulated with each movement. Lulu in turn sighed with each roll of her hips as she felt the warm trail of her wetness trickle down to her rear, making her rock faster with the lubrication.

As the two continued, Tidus flexed his arms and lifted the mage over onto the floor beside the crate, mounting her with powerful thrusts.

"You take me for a barn girl boy?" Lulu smirked between thrusts.

Tidus smiled but did not rise to the bait, instead choosing to assert his authority through the position. Lifting the mage's hips high, he pulled out before thrusting deep inside her, causing her façade to fall in favour of sexual groans. The muscular young man continued to repeat his actions, pulling out before driving in again to the appreciative noises of his partner. Tidus stood tall with the temptress at his mercy as he watched her eyes yearn for him to re-enter and then widen each time he complied, knowing that he had her exactly where he wanted her…or so he thought. With the briefest of smirks from the mage, the young man's confidence in her submissiveness tumbled away with a single word.

"Slowga…"

Tidus felt his entire body halt as his reactions and movements seemed to recede to a crawl, he looked towards the mischievous mage who nonchalantly flicked her hips towards him in what seemed a lighting-fast motion as pleasure coursed through his shaft and body for an eternity. As he struggled not to succumb to the prolonged sensation, the black mistress pulled him to the ground and rolled to mount him before he could even blink thanks to the debilitating spell. Lulu looked down at the dumfounded young man with a passionate zeal as she pulled him into her once again…

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tidus almost released immediately. His nerve endings roared as the mage rocked over his member with frightening speed, his arms reached up to move her position but with each movement of his static muscles, pleasure coursed through him a dozen times in return. The young blitzball ace's resolve was pushed to its very limit as he did everything in his power to resist his compulsion to fulfil his building desire…

Lulu rested her hands back on his legs in what was for her a leisurely motion, gripping his thighs tightly and awaiting the long-delayed tension under her fingers. Her eyes fixed on his, watching with undisclosed delight at every quiver of his pupils as she imagined the effect the spell was having on him. She moved her hips from side to side in experimental fashion, watching to see how his reactions statically shifted with each playful flick of her hips, she knew the effects would not last long, she did not intend for it too…just enough time to drive him wild with passion…then she would see what the boy could really do.

Tidus' blood beat in his eardrums in slow motion, his mind was fixed on rolling with each wave of delayed pleasure and controlling his muscles and breathing. He counted…slowly closed his eyes and controlled his breathing. Each intake and exhalation seemed to take minutes as his body shuddered with the mage's shifting weight.

His count reached fifteen…

And then thirty.

By fifty he realised that his breathing was matching his count. His eyes sprung open as the mage's movements slowed and his own body responded to his attempts to move, the spell was breaking…With a relieved grin the world snapped back into pace and he gripped Lulu's rising thighs tightly, breaking her stare as her eyes widened with the realisation that he was free from her enchantment.

"You cheated…" he said gripping her tightly.

"…and what of it?" The mage responded with contemptuous superiority.

"So now you play by my rules." Came Tidus' answer, and with it he lifted the mage off of him and into the air, as he knelt back to his feet.

Lulu grinned with anticipation as her ploy unfolded, watching the young man's muscles flex as he held her aloft…her legs were forcefully slung over his right shoulder as he pushed her back against the stall. His left hand propped her weight up by her lower back while his right gripped her tightly by the throat, pinned in place, her alabaster body hung at his mercy. Her nails dug into his flexed arm that held her neck as she watched as he pushed her hips up to that he could enter her once again.

"We finish this by my terms."

"We'll see…"

Her nonchalance evaporated in an instant as his rock hard member thrust into her with vigour. He slid into her easily and with solid weight enough for her to release a stifled groan through her compressed throat. He pulled out before following back inside with another strong thrust. Her eyes returned to meet his and stammered at the focused glare they received in return…the boy was right.

Tidus pushed in several more times until the mage's nails drew blood from his arm and gasps from her lips, he released her as she whimpered with pleasure and instead gripped her hips tightly with both hands. There against the merchant stall, he asserted his dominance with physicality, thrusting deep and hard into the mage until her legs rested lank on his shoulder and her hands gripped the back of his hair. She released a heavy groan with each entry, surely loud enough for people in the market to hear, but she cared not…Tidus was doing what no other man had, and she would revel in her desires being finally met.

The young man continued for another couple of minutes with the same vigour before he felt his body cry for a final release, he leant into the mage and spoke with a pant;

"This is it."

Lulu did not hear him, her body was racked with ecstasy and the feeling of his breath against her ear tipped her over the breaking point…Her muscles contracted as she cried out and shuddered with a prolonged orgasm that reverberated through her entire being. As her muscles spasmed for the final release so did Tidus' as she felt his hot release enter her with a long groan from his lips. He continued to thrust into her two more time before holding his member deep inside for his final ending…the two panted as one as he slowly allowed her cramped legs to return back to the earth, the mage gathered her composure and looked at the man before her one final time. She stammered to get her words out as her lungs burned and her legs buckled…

"Now then…we shall have to play this game again."

"What game?"

"Of dominance…"

**End.**

**Please review and read my other work! Stay tuned this summer for upcoming fanfictions, featuring;**

**PainexAuron**

**YunaxTidus**

**LeblancxTidus **

**RikkuXDona**


End file.
